Como la Luna
by Milla Mansen Cullen
Summary: Vampiros e lobisomens se encontram em Brigdetton, com os Cullen se muda a vampira Annie, no novo colégio um humano, amigo dos lobos, desconfia dos Cullen. Agora, os vampiros precisam da ajuda dos lobisomens para manter sua existência em segredo. Pós-BD
1. Chapter 1: Como la Luna

**Como la Luna**

_"Como la luna por la rendija_

así te metiste entre mis pupilas

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_sin una ley sin un horario_

_y así me fuiste despertando_

_de cada sueño donde estabas tu"_

_Amor del Bueno, Reyli_

**Capítulo 1: **Annie e Lucas

**Annie's P.O.V.**

Olá, meu nome é Mariannie, Annie de prefêrencia. Annie Cullen mais recentemente. É uma história comprida...A vinte anos eu era uma nômade, só que eu não gostava mais daquela vida, então quando estava viajando com meu grupo, encontrei Forks e os Cullen.

Os Cullen são tipo "vegetarianos" eles só se alimentavam do sangue de animais e eu achei isso bem estranho a principio, mas não só isso, o fato de uma meia-vampira e um bando de lobisomens também era estranho. Reneesme era a meia vampira, a filha de Edward e Bella, mas ela tambem era casada com um lobisomem. Jacob era o marido de Reneesme e é alpha dos lobos por isso ele e Reneesme iam continuar em La Push. Você deve estar se perguntando:"Não é estranho um lobisomem e uma meio-vampira serem casados?" Sim, era muito estranho, mas tem o papo da impresão e essas coisas. E além disso o papo de super poderes vampíricos também era estranho, mas eu não tinha nenhum, só minha audição era melhor do que a dos outros e eu corria mais rapido.

Mas com isso eu já me acustemei e também já me acustemei com minha nova familia-Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Reneesme e até mesmo com Jacob- mas o fato horrível dessa história era que nós estavamos nos mudando para algum lugar razoavelmente perto de Forks e lá teriamos que frequentar a escola e suportar o cheiro dos humanos.

Estavamos no mudando porque o pai de Bella e os lobos, menos Jacob, Seth e Leah, já faleceram e não tinha mais cabimento ficar. Não iamos para muito longe porque todos queriam ir a La Push visitar Rennesme frequentemente, já que ela ia ficar com o marido, mas longe o suficiente para que ninguem na nova cidade nos reconhecesse.

-Annie, venha logo, temos que pegar o avião. -Informou-me a voz melodiosa de Esme

-Diga aos outros que já estou indo. -Eu lhe disse

-Vai ficar tudo bem -Disse ela me abraçando- Você vai ver. -Esme era um doce e era como uma mãe para mim, mas ao contrario dela eu não tinha essa aparencia e esse jeito amaveis. Eu tambem não era maravilhosa como Rosalie ou graciosa como Alice ou adorável como Bella. Na verdade eu não era nada a ver com "parar o trânsito", sabe eu era bonita como as outras vampiras, meu cabelo era ruivo e ondulado e eu até tinha algumas curvas, mas nada demais perto de minhas irmãs ou de minha mãe.

-Obrigada- Falei a ela siceramente

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Lucas P.O.V**

Ensino Médio. Esse era o verdadeiro inferno na terra para mim. Meu nome é Lucas Scott e eu sou viciado em calor. Não só eu mas minha mãe Kelly e minha irmã gêmea Summer também. Mas a culpa não era nossa, é que a dois anos atrás eu, minha irmã, minha mãe e meu pai, Michael, viviamos em Orange Contry, na ensolarada California. Agora viviamos em Brigdettonn, uma das cidades mais chuvosas dos Estatos Unidos com sua minúscula população, sabe tipo daqueles filmes de terror que todo mundo se conhece? Nos mudamos para lá porque meu pai veio a falecer e iriamos morar com a minha avó que ficou muito desolada com a morte de seu único filho, como se ela fosse a única. Eu e minha irmã passamos a frequentar a unica escola da cidade, a Brigde High School.

Para ser sincero, eu e Summer descobrimos uma coisa muito interessante quando fomos para a praia perto dali. Vimos os habitantes de lá se transformarem em lobos e eles nos disseram que não poderiamos contar a ninguem. Bom, nós cumprimos a promessa e minha irmã até havia começado a namorar com um deles, Daniel, o Alpha. Mas havia um mês que Daniel tinha tido sua impressão e largara minha irmã sozinha. Até pensei em ir lá quebrar a cara de alguém, mas Summer me disse que eu só ia acabar me machucando e ela logo ia arrumar outro pretendente. Mas ela não arrumou mais nenhum pretendente. E eu tinha certeza que não era por questões de beleza porque assim como eu, Summer era bonita, nós eramos os únicos da cidade com a pele sem aquela cor branco-albino, os cabelo dela eram pretos e cacheado e o meu era curto, liso e loiro por causa dos anos de Sol californianos e nós dois tinhamos olhos como existe a difereça de meninos e meninas que ,acredito eu, todos saibam eu era mais musculoso e tambem não tinha seios. Acho que deu pra perceber que eramos gêmeos fraternos.

-Ei Lucas! - Cara, eu havia esquecido que estava na mesa de almoço - Você ja teve aula com alguma das novas alunas?- Perguntou "Tom, o fofoqueiro-tarado",como chamavamos ele carinhosamente.

-Que novas alunas?-Perguntei

-Você ainda nao viu nenhum dos Cullen?

-Dos quem?

-Dos novos alunos, tapado!Todo mundo da _cidade_ ta falando deles.

-Desculpe, não fofoco como uma garotinha.

-Os Cullen são os novos alunos, filhos adotivos do Dr. e da Sra. Cullen- "Filhos"? Quem normal adota mais de uma criança?

-Em quantos eles são? Os filhos, quero dizer.

-Em sete - SETE? - mas nem todos são filhos, quero dizer os filhos do casal são Edward, Alice, Emmett e Mariannie Cullen. A sobrinha do Dr. Cullen, Isabella Swan, mora com eles e os sobrinhos da Sra. Cullen, Rosalie e Jasper Hale, também, sabe os Hale são gêmeos como você e Summer.- Que garoto fofoqueiro parece uma menina, mas na real, era uma historia interessante. - O Dr. e a Sra. Cullen são bem novos tem uns vinte e tantos anos...

- E eles cuidam de toda essa penca? - Afinal, minha mãe não dava conta nem de dois filhos imagina sete...

-Não devem cuidar muito bem,sabe? Afinal todos namoram entre si.

-Entre os irmâos?- Que pecado, adotado ou não é irmão.

-Não, entre os "primos"- Ele fez aspas no ar enquanto falava - mas eles moram juntos, né?

-Você também sabe o nome dos casais?- Aticei o lado fofoqueiro de Tom.

- Claro, Isabella e Edward, Alice e Jasper e Rosalie e Emmett.- Nunca falha! - A outra Cullen ta solteira, vai ver ela pega um "não-priminho".- E esse era o lado tarado de Tom.

-Você pelo menos já a viu?

- Já vi todos eles. E eles são muito...- Ele parecia querer achar a palavra - Bonitos- Qualquer coisa que andava ou rastejava era bonita pra ele.

-Com o seu bom gosto eu só acredito vendo!

-Então abra bem os olhos que lá estão eles.- Eu me virei para a mesa que ele me apontou pra ver se era verdade e fique pasmo. Eles não eram só bonitos, eram arrasodoramente e inumanamente lindos e perfeitos. Eles estavam ignorando todos que os olhavam , só conversando entre eles. Eles estavam sentados como na pré-escola , uma menina e um menino. Eles eram muito diferente entre si; a primeira garota tinha os cabelos castanho-chocolate chacheado e seu rosto era delicado, como de um anjo,o garoto do lado dela tinha uns 17 ou 18 anos e tinha o cabelo bagunçado na cor de bronze, _como sou macho, sem comentarios sobre a beleza dele_, pensei, e a boca dele se retorceu como se tivesse ouvido o que eu pensei e estivesse achando graça; a garota do outro lado dele tinha o cabelo preto e curto em varias direções diferentes, ela era pequena e magra ,mas pegavel e parecia...bem, uma fada; altão do lado dela era bem alto, era forte, tinha o cabelo loiro cor-de-mel e cara de dor, nenhum comentario sobre a beleza dele também; a loira do lado dele era o tipo de garota que todo o cara sempre sonhou em ter, seu cabelo era dourado e em ondas e ela parecia aquelas modelos da Victoria's Secret; o garoto do lado dela era _gigante_ e ele nem era tao alto, mas era beeem forte e a última garota tinha cabelos ruivo, em camadas e era tão bonita como as outras, só que, como o loiro altão, ela parecia estar com dor.

E todos eles tambem eram de certa forma parecidos. Além da beleza incomum, eles tambem tinham o mesmo tom de olhos, pretos como carvão, apesar das diferentes cores de cabelos.E todos tinham olheiras como se tivesem pasado a noite em claro cheirando e apanhado na hora de pagar porque nâo tinham grana, mas eles nem de longe tinham cara de drogados.E todos eram palidos e branquelos como de nunca tivesem enfiado a cara na luz do dia antes.

- Uau! - Foi só o que eu consegui colocar pra fora depois de todas essas analizes.

-É,eu sei. A primeira garota é Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen e Mariannie Cullen.- Ele apontava enquanto falava os nomes.

-E ai? Qual delas esta solteira?

-Não ta obvio? Mariannie, a ruiva.- Estava _memo_ obvio - Mas eu vi primeiro, então...

- Tudo bem, você viu primeiro, boa sorte então - E em um ato tao velho quanto o mundo cuspimos na nossa propria mão e depois demos um aperto de mão, selendo assim o pacto de cuspe.

-Porque a Summer não veio hoje?- Eu e meia escola sabiamos que Tom estava interessado em Summer, eu até ajudaria ele se ele não fosse tão tarado e ela não estivesse tão mal pelo cachorro.

-Ela ficou doente- Como o irmão bom e protetor que eu sou, eu menti na maior cara-de-pau.

-É uma pena! Vou ter que me sentar sozinho em espanhol assim como você...

-Eu sento sozinho porque eu quero.

-É verdade, você é ermitão - eu detestava quando ele me chamva assim, por isso ia ter troco

Chegamos na classe de espanhol e nos sentamos em nossos respectivos lugares e eu ,como o usual, começei a pensar em coisas mais utéis, como a minha cama e em como eu queria estar dormindo. Fui despertado do "modo paciência" por uma série de cochichos ao meu redor do tipo "que roupa linda" ou "que gostosa" e "essa eu pegava", então olhei pra cima e vi uma das Cullens sendo mandada pelo professor se sentar do meu lado.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Aloha! Aqui é Milla em sua primeira e modesta fic. A fic nasceu em plena madrugada, nos embalos de Chris Brown, e logo no dia seguinte minha maninha revisou e nós postamos... **

**Espero que todo mundo curta, e mandem reviews...Pode ser só: "eu li" que já vai fazer uma criança feliz.**

**E com vocês, minha irmã - de SANGUE- Bruna!**

**N.R.: Oii fanfictianos! Eu sou a Bruna Yamashina, e irmã - de sangue- da Milla. Estou aqui de abelhuda revisando a primeira e maravilhosa fic dela, eu simplesmente amei o Lucas e o Tom!**

**Então, quem concorda comigo, quem discorda ou quem ainda não tem opinião formada, vai até o quadrinho verde e mande uma review!**

**Beijos da Milla e da Bru**

**GO ------ REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2: That Girl

**Disclameir: Twilight e seus personagens não são meus, e sim de Stephanie Meyer (dá-lhe imaginação)**

_**Capitulo 2:That girl-McFly**_

_Went out with the guys and before my eyes  
There was this girl and she looked so fine  
And she blew my mind  
And I wish that she was mine  
And I said hey wait up 'cause I'm off to speak to her_

_(Quando saí com meus amigos e diante dos meus olhos  
Estava esta garota, ela era tão linda  
E ela me surpreendeu  
E eu desejei que ela fosse minha,  
E eu disse "ei, esperem porque eu vou falar com ela.")_

**Annie's P.O.V.**

Eu estava na cafeteria com meus irmãos, todos os olhares curiosos tipicamente em nós, apesar de me incomodar no começo, eu aprendi a ignorar. Uma das coisas que mais me incomodava era o que eles pensavam de nós e eu nem precisava ser Edward para adivinhar: "Nossa! Como eles são estranhos!". Mas como era uma de minhas lições aprender a ignorar, eu o fazia da melhor maneira. Imaginem o nivel de dificuldade, principalmente sentindo o cheiro e escutando todos os corações da sala batento forte .O que me consolava é que eu não era a unica a pasar por isso, Jazz e Bella tambem sofriam, apesar de Jasper estar quase superando e Bella ter tipo um controle incrível para uma recém-nascida, eles sofriam, mas tinham Alice e Edward enquanto eu era a encalhada. Não que eu me importasse muito em ser encalhada só era meio solitário quando se é cercada de casais felizes e apaixonados, aos poucos, eu aprendi a não me importar. Além do mais, eu tinha uma coisa mais importante na cabeça: não matar ninguém!

- Alice, tem certeza que é melhor eu ir?- Perguntei insegura, afinal eu tinha a proxima aula sozinha.

- Não te vejo atacando ninguem, Anys.- A convicção em sua voz era explícita.

- Eu aposto vinte que ela vai atacar - Esse era Emmett.

- Eu aposto vinte que Bella ataca alguem antes -E esse era Jasper.

- Não que eu não aprecie o voto de confiança de vocês, mas Alice já disse que não vamos atacar ninguem. -Disse Bella sorrindo para mim. Eu realmente adorava Bella e a considerava uma irmã,mesmo a melhor amiga dela sendo Alice e minha Rose.

- Posso ler sua mente, só por precaução. -Edward sempre queria saber o que Bella estava pensando, mas ela tinha tipo uma barreira desde que era humana.

- Por que você quer tanto ler minha mente?

- Para saber tudo o que você deseja e poder te dar. -Respondeu ele sorrindo torto para ela, e todos nós sabiamos que aquele era o sorriso que desarmava ela. Então como de costume eles se beijaram e ficaram se olhando nos olhos, o tipo de coisa que era muito fofa mas podia ser desconfortavel para quem estava olhando de fora.

- Já chega, vão para um quarto! -Disse Rose, para algumas pessoas seus comentários podiam soar rudes, mas eu me divertia tanto com as coisas que ela falava, deve ser por isso que eramos melhores amigas.

Quando o sinal tocou ficamos esperando a cafeteria esvaziar para ninguém ficar nos encarando de novo. Depois que quase todos os humanos já haviam saido, e depois de meus irmãos me desejarem boa sorte, fui para minha aula de espanhol. Ninguém sabe como essa língua pode cansativo para quem já passou cinco anos morando na Espanha e mais três morando no Mexico. Entrei na minha respectiva sala e o professor começou:

- Bom, vejo que suas notas estavam muito boas em sua antiga escola, señorita. Me disse o baixinho latino. Claro que eu não havia estudado numa escola antes, mas Alice falsificou uns boletins, identidades, carteiras de motoristas e passaportes. É, ser vampiro tinha suas vantagens.

- Sim, señor. -Eu poderia me exibir, mas esse tipo de atitude não combina comigo.

- Se sente ali, sim? -Disse ele apontando para uma cadeira ao lado de um garoto bonitinho, bem bonitinho para um humano, na verdade. Coitado de sentar ao meu lado.

Enquanto me sentava ao lado do garoto, uma rajada de vento entrou pela janela aberta e eu congelei. Ele cheirava muito bem.

_Eu consigo, eu consigo. _Eu ficava repetindo mentalmente enquanto soltava a respiração e me acomodava ao lado do garoto azarado.O cheiro dele ardeu a minha garganta, mas eu podia me acustumar com aquilo, como já havia feito uma vez com Charlie. Ele cheirava melhor que Charlie, mas eu estava convicta que não era muita coisa comparada a uma _La tua cantante._

- Oi, eu sou Lucas Scott .Você é nova aqui, né? Qual é seu nome? -Que garoto estranho, parecia que não tinha nenhum senso de perigo como os outros humanos.

-Sim, sou nova aqui. Meu nome é Annie Cullen. -Respondi do jeito mais normal que eu podia.

-Annie? Pensei que seu nome fosse Mariannie.

- Se sabia meu nome porque perguntou? -Eu tinha certeza que soou rude.

- Parecia um jeito educado de começar uma conversa. -Ele deu ombros- Annie é um apelido? Aposto que é. Sabe, Annie combina com você, Mariannie é muito desculpe, era o nome de sua avó? -Que garoto doido! Respondia as proprias perguntas!

-Sim, é um jeito educado de começar uma conversa .Sim, é um apelido. Obrigada, eu tambem acho que combina comigo. Não, não era o nome de minha avó.

- Estou te incomodando?

-Não .-Eu disse olhando para o professor na frente da sala.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. -Respondi friamente e logo me arrependi. O rosto dele desmoronou e ele pareceu ficar magoado .Pobrezinho,o garoto parecia legal e a culpa não era dele que ele cheirava bem. -Me desculpe- Tratei logo de me redimir -É só que eu estou com um pouco de nervosismo de primeiro dia de aula, a culpa não é sua. -Lhe dei a menor. porém existente, de minhas desculpas para o nervosismo.

-Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar, sei como é o primeiro dia de aula numa cidade tão pequena e ser o assunto do primeiro dia. Não se preucupe, depois da terceira semana passa. -Respondeu ele sorrindo siceramente para mim. Eu disse já mencionei como ele é bonitinho? Bonitinho era pouco quando ele sorria assim.

- Você se mudou recentemente? -Desviei o olhar do sorriso encantador, e me foquei na conversa.

- Me mudei com minha irmã e minha mãe pra cá faz dois anos. Estamos vivendo com minha avó.

- E o seu pai? -Pode soar estranho, mas eu estava realmente interessada.

- Meu pai faleceu antes de nos mudarmos, alias foi por isso que mudamos, a mãe dele ficou muito triste, então viemos fazer companhia a ela.

- Me desculpe.

- Não foi sua culpa. -Ele sorriu tristemente -Mas agora sim eu devo estar te incomodando, você não precisa ouvir isso se não quiser.

- Mas eu quero. -Respondi siceramente -Se você não se importar.

-Não me importo, é só que não sobrou muito mais coisa a ser contada. Bom, meu pai morreu num incendio, -que conhecidencia, eu quase morri em um -eu morava na Califorina e eu odeio aqui.

- Por que?

- É muito frio, chuvoso, nublado e triste. -Não pude controlar uma risadinha -O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu dente?

- Não tem nada no seu dente. É só que...Você esta conversando comigo sobre o clima? -Perguntei sem acreditar

- É, eu acho que sim. -Ele parece confuso. Será que era só na minha época que conversar sobre o clima signficava falta de assunto?

- Desculpe, é bobagem minha.

- Você se desculpa muito por nada, sabe?

- Na verdade sim. -Suspirei depois que o sinal tocou, eu estava gostando de conversar com ele, Lucas era mesmo bem...comunicativo.

- Se importa de ter minha companhia até seu armario? -Ele já estava de pé.

- Não, mas você não vai se atrasar pra proxima aula?

- Eu não ligo muito. -Disse ele pegando meus livros .-Mas você vai ter que me contar sua história. -Que começe o teatro!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Lucas P.O.V.**

Tudo bem, quando se é um garoto e não se quer nem correr o risco de gostar um pouquinho mais de uma garota não se pode cometer erros...E esses foram os meus:

Primeiro: eu conversei com ela para me vingar do Tom (e no código masculino, nunca se trai um amigo)

Segundo: eu começei a achar ela muito bonita (e nunca deve reparar na cor dos cabelos e dos olhos dela)

Terceiro: eu me incomedei achando que a estava incomodando (e nunca se deve agir pensando no que elas estão pensando)

Quarto:eu começei a achar ela legal (e nunca se deve falar com uma garota bonita e legal)

Quinto: eu contei a triste história da minha vida para ela (e nunca se deve contar sobre sua família)

Sexto:eu perguntei sobre a vida dela (e nunca se deve estar realmente se importanto quando faz essa pergunta)

Sétimo: eu estava levando os livros dela (e nunca se deve ser cavalheiro, gentil e sensível)

Oitavo: eu estava a acompanhando até seu armário (e nunca se deve fazer isso verdadeiramente satisfeito)

E o ultimo erro: eu não estava nem ligando se eu gostava dela um pouquinho mais, eu até gostava disso. Não que eu estivesse apaixonado nem nada, eu havia conhecido ela no mesmo dia, mas eu gostava dela mais do que das outras garotas que eu paquerei. Só um pouco.

- Bom, eu fui adotada pelos Cullens quando eu tinha uns três anos. Carlisle e Esme são realmente como meus pais.

- E seus irmãos? Também foram adotados quando eram bebês?

- Edward e Alice tinham a mesma idade que eu e Emmett tinha quatro. Mas eles já moravam com os Cullen quando eu cheguei.

-E seus primos? -Ela realmente ia fazer eu saber tudo aos poucos?

- Jasper e Rosalie vieram morar conosco quando tinham oito anos e eu tinha sete. Bella veio com dez anos e nós tinhamos a mesma idade.

- E quando eles começaram a namorar? -Ela ia _mesmo_ fazer eu saber aos poucos.

- Rosalie e Emmett perceberam que amor era mais que fraternal aos treze e começaram a namorar. Eles tem dezoito hoje, então esta durando bem. No ano seguinte foi a vez de Alice e Jasper e eles só tinham um ano de diferença, os dois tambem estão juntos a bastante tempo .E no mesmo ano Bella e Edward começaram a namorar, mas eles foram os que mais demoraram para se resolver.

- E seus pais? Aceitaram numa boa? Tipo, eles são primos e moram junto... -Que tipo de doido deixa isso acontecer?

- Eles não são parentes de verdade, então nesse ponto eles não tiveram nada contra. E no outro ponto tambem não, eles sabem que o que Emmett e Rose, Jasper e Alice e Edward e Bella tem é para sempre e eles _realmente _se amam...Só estão esperando acabar a faculdade para casar. -Caramba, não é que o papo era sério? -Eles estão mais preocupados comigo, que sou a unica encalhada no meio dos apaixonados.

- Aposto que esta solteira porque quer. Você viu os garotos hoje, daqui a pouco eles não vão ter mais com que se preucupar. -Eu ri, era tão obvio! Mas só de imaginar o garoto me deixava com vontade de quebra-lo ao meio?

- Ai que você se engana. Eu não sou uma pessoa muito...namoravel .Eu tenho muitos problemas. -Que estranho.

- Quais são os problemas? -Eu podia perguntar, afinal nós eramos amigos, certo? Certo? -Seus irmãos vão quebrar o felizardo? -Ta ai uma cena que eu gostaria de ver, os três fortões quebrando o cara em pedacinhos.

- Não são eles, sou eu. -Ela? Que problema podia ter com ela?

Quando eu ia perguntar o ultimo sinal para irmos para as classes tocou. _Salva pelo gongo_, pensei.

- Preciso ir, não quero chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia. -Porque eu não queria que ela fosse? -Foi legal falar com você, espero que tenhamos outra aula juntos, Lucas. -Porque eu gostei do som do meu nome na voz de veludo dela?

- Eu espero que sim. -Porque isso verdade? Eu a observei se afastar até que não pude mais ver sua figura. Eu estava gostando dela outro pouquinho mais. E eu tinha certeza que da proxima vez esse pouquinho aumentaria mais um pouco. E isso, definitivamente, não era nada bom.

_"She looked incredible  
Just turned seventeen  
I guess my friends were right  
She's outta my league  
So what am I to do  
She's too good to be true"_

_"Ela parecia incrível,  
Acabou de completar 17 anos  
Eu acho que meus amigos estavam certos,  
Ela é demais para mim  
Então, o que devo fazer?  
Ela é muito boa para ser verdade"_

**N.A.: Olá, pessoas (Se tiver alguma)! Antes de mais nada preciso de um help para liberar reviews anônimas, por que eu não sei como fazer. No capitulo um, tive um triste número de reviews recebidas, portanto prometo a vocês que a história vai melhorar durante os capitulos, até o sumary foi mudado. Não percam o próximo capítulo, com Alice e Jasper P.O.V.. **

**Agradeço muito as pessoas que leram o primeiro capitulo, pricipalmente a Lidi P e a Marigamaliel, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e continuem acompanhando!!**

**PLEASE, mandem reviews.**

**Agora, lhes entrego a minha , cadê você, minha filha?**

**N.R.: Bem aqui, neném! Hello babies...Simplesmente me apaixonei pelo Lucas! Adorei as cenas dos Culleliciosos, ficou perfeito! Gentem...Reviews, please.**

**Beijos da Milla e da Bru**


End file.
